


Roses are Red

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius never expected to feel like this. And neither did Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses are Red

**The first time he saw her,  he didn't SEE.**

His first year.  He was at once excited and nervous and, amazed to finally be going to Hogwarts.  It was in a daze that he said goodbye to his parents, his mother, Astoria gushing at her 'grown up boy' and his father rolling his eyes but still giving Scorpius a firm hug.

On the train he walked down the carriages, looking for an empty compartment, only to have something bright bump into him before apologising and then continuing on its way, talking excitedly to... was that Albus Potter!? He hoped, for some bizarre reason, that the Weasleys and Potters would accept him.  He turned back again, catching a glimpse of the pair, Albus and a girl, he didn't quite see, as they entered a compartment at the end of the carriage. 

* * *

 

**The second time, he did.**

"Potter, Albus"

The entire hall fell deadly silent as the son of the boy who lived put on the sorting hat.

"RAVENCLAW"

The hall stayed silent, in shock.  They expected Gryffindor or Slytherin (much to many's horror), But Ravenclaw! Even Hagrid looked surprised.   Then a loud whooping from the Gryffindor table jolted Scorpius. He turned to look to see George Weasley and James Potter (The two most attractive, and cheeky boys in third year) cheering.  Before he could stop himself, Scorpius found himself clapping as well, much to the second look of shock ion everyone's faces, except one..  The girl who had bumped into him, gave the most heartwarming and genuine smile Scorpius had ever seen.

She was small, thin but Scorpius could see she was already developing perfect, petite curves and a hint of breasts.  She had glorious hair, yet he hadnt noticed her to be a Weasley because it wasn't ginger, it was a dark auburn, and fell in beautiful waves around her face and down her chest.  She had a dusting of freckles on her nose and cheeks and her eyes were a bright blue.  Scorpius, being only 11 wasn't into girls at all.  And yet his first observation of this girl was pure beauty, and, ironically thought to himself, she put Red Roses to shame.

Her eyes twinkled and she began to clap as well.  Soon the whole hall was clapping and cheering, especially the Ravenclaws.  

"Weasley, Rose"

Scorpius smiled.  Rose, what a perfect name.  Ahh a Weasley, must be Granger's daughter to have dark red hair, and curly too.

"RAVENCLAW"

The cheer was huge, apparently it was already widely known that she was a whizz. 

"Malfoy, Scorpius"

The hall echoed as he walked towards the hat.  His heart suddenly pounding in his chest.  It's okay, he told himself.  No Malfoy has ever not been in Slytherin. But did he want that? Did he feel Slytherin at heart?  No. In fact he knew he didn't want to wear green and silver.  They were too cold, too.. empty.

The hat felt heavy.

 _hmmmmmmmmm_ It said  _a malfoy... Usually you are easy.  But you... no... you are more difficult.._   _Compassionate, forgiving..._

**_Oh God not Hufflepuff please._ **

To his utter shock the hat laughed

_Very intelligent... and a desire to achieve that which your family has not yet..... well then..._

"RAVENCLAW"

The word was loud, and the silence, louder.  But Scorpius felt himself smile.... he felt light, happy.

Then Cheering, from two people in Ravenclaw... he looked over, Albus and Rose.

And that was the start of an amazing friendship.

And the beginning of a world in Blue and Bronze.

* * *

Rose looked at herself in the mirror.  She was short, even for a first year... how this had happened she had no clue.  Maybe she would grow later on? For some reason she doubted that.  The full length mirror in her dorm showed her twirling in her new school uniform... the blue setting off her hair brilliantly and matching her eyes.  Ugh her hair.  How she hated it.  It was too thick, and even though it was in long waves and was silky and did not frizz.. she longed for Aunt Ginny's long straight locks.  She had freckles.. she wished she didn't.. at least she would have looked, if not attractive, then slightly cute.

She shook her head.  This was why she hated having her mother's genes.  Her early maturity combined with her father's insecurities (And his amazing sense of humour that was both a blessing and a curse) left her at the young age of 11, already criticising her appearance.  It wasn't that she wanted to look good for anyone, she couldn't care less what boys thought of her... she just kept spotting small things that could be tweaked.

 

Oh well, she was who she was.  And that was that, she said smiling to herself.

She grabbed her school bag including all the necessary equipment..... and probably some unnecessary, and skipped down into the Ravenclaw common room.  Honestly she was in love already.   It was large, surprisingly so, and had a ceiling so tall she couldn't see the top... and that was probably because the roof was enchanted.. showing off the night and day's constellations to study.  The walls though.  Huge bookcases... reaching to the ceiling... books leisurely flapping about (Odd because Hogwarts a History told her the books in the main library don't do that) and wooden and stone stairs appearing and disappearing to the dorms all snaking in between the shelves.  Despite the high ceiling.. it was warm, cosy.  There were hundreds of small nooks and crannies and windows, filled  with students meeting up for the morning... there were desks and study areas..they were Ravenclaw after all) and a huge notice board, live with new notes being written and dates scrawled across it.  It was heaven.  And it was home.

"Hey Rose!"  She spun round and spotted Albus.  

"Hello Al" She said grinning.  "Oh and Scorpius!"

The blonde boy had just appeared from behind Albus.  Rose didn't quite know what to make of him.  Last night he had been witty and sarcastic and incredibly intelligent but sensitive and respectful.  Completely not how her father had painted the Malfoys.  She was a good judge of character.  And this boy was staying.  

"Good morning" Scorpius smiled.  And oddly Rose couldn't help but think he was going to be really handsome one day.  She blushed, how absurd.....she needed to focus damn it!

"Im starving!!!" Al chirped and they headed down to breakfast.

 


End file.
